


Iwannawritekagerou: Setomarry

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, iwannawritekagerou, role-reversal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from blog on Tumblr: Iwannawritekagerou. Setomarry role-reversal au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwannawritekagerou: Setomarry

"Marry you're working too hard…"  
"It's alright"  
The white haired girl's fingers hurried over the pieces of fake flowers, assembling them speedily. She paused for a second to push a piece of loose hair behind her ear. The brown haired boy next to her looked hesitantly at her over her shoulder.  
"Marry, you're out all day and as soon as you come home you make flowers… You shouldn't wear yourself out!"  
Marry gave a laugh and put the finishing touches on the daisy. "I don't mind" the white haired girl delicately arranged the flower amongst the bouquet, smiling slightly. "I get to explore the big city, make my own money and meet new people! It's all I ever wanted growing up…"  
Seto frowned slightly and wriggled closer. "But you should be resting…"  
Marry sighed and leant back into the thin shut in. "Alright fine, but only if you stay with me"  
Seto smiled and snuggled into her thick hair. It was shorter than when they'd first met. It was no longer the incredibly long fluff but a pulled back shoulder length ponytail. The shut in girl had grown stronger and had taken up quite a few jobs since joining the dan (on encouragement from Seto) growing bolder and much friendlier each and everyday.  
Tilting her head up she smiled at Seto. "Tomorrow is my day off, wanna go somewhere?"  
Seto hummed unsure "do you have anywhere in mind?"  
While Marry had gotten bolder, Seto had taken to finding comfort in the indoors. He had stronger control on his ability than when he was younger but… Just in case something went wrong… At least he'd be surrounded by the people who loved and cared for him and he was completely aware of their dislikes so to speak…  
Marry puffed out of cheeks and hummed "I was thinking of going to the bookstore"  
The brunette's face lit up, eyes shining "that sounds great! There are some doujinshi I've been wanting to buy for a while…"  
Marry smiled and laughed "it's a date!" She giggled loudly as Seto's flaming face and snuggled closer into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: little cute dorks being cuties together :3


End file.
